The Canticle of Desire
by TheWillOfMythal
Summary: A possible continuation of the chapel scene in 1x09. The passionate reunion of two lovers after years spent apart. Vauseman, of course. One-shot.
Hi everyone!

So, a while ago I have received a few requests to write this scene, and since you have been so kind and have asked it so nicely, I've decided to give it a try :) I'm not sure it came out exactly how I wanted it, but I wanted to try anyway. It's very long, I know. But when I start playing with these two complex characters I can't help myself, especially if the scene is one of reunion and connection after many long years spent apart. So... Yeah...

It's smutty, with a dominant Piper, filled with thoughts and emotions but very little conversation given the passionate nature of the moment. And now, I'll leave you to it, the possible continuation of the chapel scene in 1x09 :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Orange Is The New Black

I apologize for eventual grammar errors, english is not my first language.

Piper's POV

Enjoy

* * *

I would be lying if I said I never fantasized about it.

Pictured it in my head so clearly that it almost felt real.

I did.

Repeatedly.

But the image created in my mind, for how vivid it was, and for how accurately I had imagined all the small details of how it would have been like after all those years, it was nothing compared to this...

All it took was one touch.

The feeling of those lips, _her_ lips against my own.

So soft.

So comfortingly warm.

So incredibly familiar...

It was like receving a devastating uppercut right to my stomach. A powerful blow that hit me with a wave of pure, blissful, immeasurable pleasure, feeding the spark that I felt burning in my chest before spreading inside me like a wild fire, waking up every nerve of my body with a delicious shock of electricity from the deep slumber that I wasn't aware it had ever succumbed to, making my skin tingle, and clenching my core with overwhelming desire.

For how brief that kiss had been, and for how hard our lips had crashed against the ones of the other, that first, simple contact, and the incredible sensation that followed, was enough to leave me breathless.

Litterally.

Forcing me, with extreme reluctance, to leave the bliss of those deliciously soft lips, gasping for air, like a swimmer resurfacing after having been underwater for entire minutes, but for me, that small sip, turned out to be unsatisfying.

Useless.

Meaningless.

Because the burning sensation that I felt in my lungs for the sudden lack of air, was nothing compared to the painful pang that pierced me at the idea of not feeling her as close to me as possible.

Only the thought was unbearable.

In that moment, all I needed to feel, to touch, to breathe into me, was her.

Anything else, would have simply been unacceptable.

That kiss was just the beginning.

Leaving the both of us craving for so much more.

Just a few moments previous I was in control of myself, of my body, my emotions. I was extremely calm and resolute.

And even if my resolution was only becoming stronger with ever passing second, my control was short lived.

I already knew what I wanted, what I _desired_.

For how much I had tried to lately, I couldn't ignore what I was feeling. I couldn't fool myself pretending it was nothing. Not anymore.

For once, I was sure. There wasn't a shade of doubt in my mind, and I couldn't resist a second longer to have what I had denied to myself for way too long.

My mind had surrendered in front of that urgent need, and now, my body was begging for it to be satisfied too.

What remained of my control was shattered in a million of pieces a split second before we claimed each other lips, right when I saw the soft light of contained realization flash into those bright emerald pools, and after that, all I could feel, was her.

All over me.

Nothing else existed.

I tangled my fingers through her long, soft black hair, bringing her impossibly close to me as we kissed, but my hands seemed to have a will of their own, and I was unable to keep them still for too long in the same spot.

Too strong was the desire to touch her, to _feel_ her everywhere at once.

Now that I had her like this, I had no intention of litiming myself, and apparently, she seemed to be just as possessed as I was by that supreme force that kept growing exponentially and burning with ardor inside me with every frantic beat of my heart.

She responded immediately to me. Each one of my touches and kisses was answered with the same enthusiasm as we moved eagerly, frantically, almost desperately, clinging to each other in between brief kisses and pants that I could just barely hear above the loud beats of my heart in my ears.

We pulled at each other clothes as if we wanted to rip them off; just those few thin layers of cotton and polyester were keeping us from the contact that we both needed so badly, but that was something that was easily taken care of.

We moved in unison, quickly, but still somehow managing to keep the movement smooth in its rush when I tugged at her shirt and she automatically helped me by raising her arms.

An infinite second seemed to follow, filled with that particular sense of anticipation that made my mouth water as goosebumps travelled up my spine. Allowing myself to breathe only when I pulled the offending garment away, and it was then, right in that moment, when her hair was lifted in the swift movement, falling then on her creamy, bare shoulders, that the first wave of her scent hit me, filling my nostrils, and evoking those ancient emotions long thought lost with devastating force.

It was so fresh.

So strong.

Yet delicate...

It was pure Alex.

Unique.

A scent that combined with her taste, the sweet one of her lips, brought me back to a distant time.

To my previous life.

The exciting, passionate one that I had shared with her, travelling around the world, veiled by just a shade of danger.

 _That_ , was my life.

The only life worth of being called like that, and the only one where I felt truly alive, cherished... Loved. And where I was so deeply, hopelessly in love.

My heart skipped a beat when those thoughts and memories crossed my mind, and my stomach tightened with a combination of pleasure and longing as I moaned softly in her mouth.

Inhaling her scent sent me wild and a new, exquisite shiver ran down my spine, reaching my lower abdomen and clenching my core with a powerful wave of desire when my hands finally came in contact with her bare, perfectly smooth skin and with the compelling warmth that I felt emanating from her body.

That magnificent body...

Those gorgeous curves...

That perfect alabaster skin...

Images from my memories overloaded my mind as I thought about what was lying under the rest of her clothes. And when I heard the way her breath hitched in her throat as I raked my fingernails lightly across her stomach while we kissed, feeling her abdominal muscles twitch with anticipation under my touch... It was too much.

My khaki shirt followed next, joining hers on the floor, and I almost didn't even realize it if it wasn't for the sudden, even if brief, interruption of our kiss that forced us apart for a split second, only to feel her claim my lips with even more enthusiasm just a heartbeat later.

She ran her tongue across my bottom lip as if she needed to ask for permission to deepen a kiss that for how simple, had already managed to turn my legs into jelly.

And that gentle, subtle request was eagerly answered as I parted my lips to allow her entrance, and then, the glorious sensation of her silky, incredibly talented tongue sliding against mine and claiming my mouth in a hungry, passionate kiss filled with desire, was all I could feel.

That sweet, delicious taste.

The familiarity of that warm embrace as she explored my mouth...

The flame of passion that was burning inside me set every inch of my skin on fire, reaching deep into my bones as a sound that was between a soft moan and a sob of relief rose from my throat.

The kiss was passionate.

Deep.

But also gentle in its way.

And the sudden hint of light hesitation that I registered in her touch, was perfectly balanced with the sweetness and compelling desire that I felt coming from her and that we shared, driving us beyond the simple thought.

She cupped my jaw to bring me closer in the same moment I reached behind her back to find the hooks of her bra, but mostly to brace myself for a moment on her broad shoulders when I thought that I was going to fall under my own weight because of the effect that that devastating storm of sensations was having in me.

For how surprisingly secure my touch was, I could feel my hands shaking and my heart jumping with a combination of excitement and a new sense of nervousness as adrenaline was pumped almost painfully in my veins like never before.

I don't think I had ever desired something so much in my entire life like I did in that moment.

I wanted her more than anything, and the persistent, increasing throb that I felt between my legs was making me more and more desperate for her touch, but most of all for _me_ to touch _her_.

To trace my fingertips over every bare inch of skin, caress every smooth curve and remap that magnificent body of hers in all its naked glory.

Finally, after what seemed to have been an eternity but had only been a few short seconds, my attempt to unclasp her bra with my shaky, slightly sweaty hands, succeeded, and suddenly, the eagerness that I was feeling and that was ruling over me just a few moments previous, when I was just a movement away to feel her completely exposed, those sensations quietened, turning into something else: the desire to touch her and _f_ ee _l_ her with the attentions that my senses demanded and that she deserved.

Slowly.

Thoroughly.

Just like I used to.

 _This_ , wasn't something that I could have rushed.

Because even when you want to fuck Alex Vause, you always inevitably end up taking your time and making love to her like you never did and never experienced before. And that morning, was no exception. I had every intention to relearn and cherish every inch of her body as if she was my goddess, without leaving a single part of her neglected.

The scorching heat was still there, lingering in the air and wrapped around us like an invisible, comforting cloak that kept everything else, every other distraction, outside, unable to reach us; but that _need_... That need to even just take a moment and look at her and touch her for the first time like that after all those years, was much stronger than my previous consuming eagerness, and it was impossible to ignore.

I didn't want to ignore it.

I couldn't.

And Alex could feel it too, and she understood. But that was no surprise.

She had always been able to read me perfectly, even from the simplest gesture, feeling the light, almost imperceptible shift in the air before she could even have occasion to register it in my touch... And in that moment, right when she felt me slowing down ever so slightly from what had been a rushed, agitated and desperate movement, finding a new, calmer, more tender rhythm for our shared breathtaking kiss, was no exception, and she responded immediately to that change of pace, but always letting me, for the very first time, to guide the both of us through the fog of our passion.

I was the one who had taken the lead.

Who had brought her there.

...Who had kissed her first.

I had never acted like that before. I had never taken the initiative with so much confidence with anyone else. But it's also true that I had never been so sure in my life about something either.

Usually, I was the one on the receiving end of such a passionate, almost agressive treatment, but that day, it couldn't have been any other way.

I was guided by something primal. Something that couldn't have been described with any word, but I could feel it, just like I had been feeling it tingling more and more under my skin lately whenever I was near her. And if the way Alex's touch and kisses started to match my slightly less desperate ones were any indication, from that silent, wordless consent, it seemed like she was more than willing to let me find and choose the pace that I desired.

It was something new in so many levels.

But also the same. Always keeping the usual exquisite lingering flavour that I remembered and that I still held so preciously in my memories.

The combination of old familiarity and new, mixed with every secure touch of those strong, yet gentle, very talented, amazing hands of hers, made my head spin, and for the second time in just a couple of minutes I was forced to rip my lips from hers, reluctantly, to take in some air in a desperate attempt to steady myself and recover as my still slightly trembling hands pulled away the straps of her bra from her shoulders.

We leaned our forehead against the one of the other, both gasping, softly, breathing in each other air, feeling her slightly labored, sweet breath caress the side of my cheek as we rested as close as possible, lips parted, just a few millimeters from the ones of the other.

A strand of hair caught in my mouth when I inhaled shakily, but it was immediately moved aside and tucked behind my ear by a touch so gentle and caring that made my heart skip a beat.

I kept my eyes closed, enjoying those few moments where I felt the same sense of anticipation growing further into me as I slid her bra down her long arms, hating that she had to take her hands off me so that I could take that offending garment off her for the rest of the way.

The small item that I was holding slipped from my light grasp, falling silently on the floor as my eyes fluttered open, unable to do anything but stare in awe at her naked chest and at the pair of prosperous, magnificent breasts that always had a very special effect on me since the very first time, and that that time, didn't fail in hitting me a thousand times stronger.

Two perfect generous mounds were revealed, with their two perfect, tiny, rosy, already hard nipples standing proudly in the center, as if to greet me after all those years.

My mouth watered in front of that wonderful sight, and a sound that was between a breathless gasp and a high moan escaped from my lips when my hands came up instictively, magnetically, to cup those incredibly soft, perfect globes feeling their familiar weight resting in my hands after so very, very long.

A sharp intake of air followed by a low groan of approval was the result of my gesture, and when I also started running my thumbs slowly across her stiff nipples, it wasn't certainly lost on me the way Alex shivered, or the way her abdominal muscles flexed for an instant oh so deliciously when I pinched delicately those tiny rigid buds between two fingers.

She was so responsive to my touch. Just like she had always been. And it felt like no time had passed. As if I hadn't taken my hands off her for a single minute during all those long years.

Despite my new resolution of taking the time to savor, even if for just a moment longer, the delightful sight that I had in front of me, as soon as I registered her strong reactions to my touch, it became much more difficult to try to keep at bay the desire that kept growing inside me.

"Piper..."

And apparently, Alex was feeling just the same. Yet, even if she could have, she didn't make a move to get what she needed. No... She waited for me.

My name fell from her lips in a soft, delicate whisper, barely audible above the sound of our still labored breathing, but it was more than enough to get my attention and make me look up to meet her eyes.

The desire that I saw shining into them was unmistakable, as it was the almost pleading look that I saw reflected into those bright green gems.

My gaze shifted lower then, looking at her cheek bones, at her now slightly puffy and glistening parted lips, following the strong, defined line of her jaw, the side of her gorgeous face, until my eyes returned magnetically to find hers.

I swallowed, hard, but the gesture was useless against the persistent feeling of my heart beating in my throat.

She was _so_ beautiful.

Time had not affected her beauty. She was exactly like I remembered her. Every single detail, and even without her distinctive make up on, she looked absolutely breathtaking.

I didn't offer her an answer. Not a verbal one at least. There was no need.

I just cupped her cheek and brought her closer to me, claiming her lips in a deep kiss, feeling as the burning flames of passion swallowed us once again.

She kissed me with the same scorching intensity, gripping my waist and the hem of my shirt, feeling her nails scratching my skin even through the cotton material while I squeezed gently her soft heavy breasts in my hands, feeling every single one of the shivers that ran up her spine when I flicked my thumbs across or pinched delicately her sensitive, hard nipples; shivers that continued their journey through me and that reached my core with a new, more powerful pang of arousal each time.

It took no small amount of effort to control myself, doing my best to try to regulate my breathing and failing miserably with every sip, and apparently I wasn't the only one who was having that kind of problem. We were both reluctant to let go of the other, but when I felt her tugging at my shirt it was in a reminder of something that could no longer be delayed.

We finished to undress each other in between kisses, reasuming the same frantic movements of before, filled with eagerness, and in a matter of a few seconds the rest of our clothes was discarted in a thick, blinding fog of lust and passion where our heavy breaths and the wet sound of our kisses was the only background audible, and where our exploring hands accompanied the other into a more comfortable position on the floor.

We had just knelt in front of each other behind the altar when Alex took me by surprise and pulled me down, tugging hard at the back of my neck and running her fingers through my hair with both hands as we kissed, making me end up pressed on top of her, finally with nothing between us but our bare, already slightly sweaty, warm skin against the one of the other.

And at that feeling, I was unable to keep my eyes shut, breaking the kiss but only so that I could admire every inch of the magnificent body that was resting right underneath me.

She was perfection.

And our bodies fit perfectly together.

Like they always had.

The sudden coldness of the hard wood floor against her back made her shiver, but then, when I settled better on top of her, I felt her melt against me, shivering for a whole other reason and moaning in my mouth as we claimed each other lips over and over.

She was so soft.

 _So_ warm.

Feel her curves beneath me, her prosperous breasts pressed against my smaller ones and her hand running down my spine, sent me back in time all over again.

 _I have missed this._

 _I have missed her._

"Alex..." I breathed, moaned in a hot whisper against her sweet lips, groaning softly in her mouth when in response to me she spread her legs a little wider to accomodate me better, hooking one knee around my waist to bring me impossibly closer to her.

My stomach tightened and I could feel how the wetness that I knew had been pooling between my legs for a while now, without my underwear to keep it there, started running down the inside of my thigh, telling me exactly how desperate I had become in just a few short minutes.

But this was Alex.

 _My_ Alex.

And from my body I couldn't have expected anything less than that kind of response when she was involved.

Only she could have that effect on me.

Nobody else had ever even come close to what she could do to me with just the faintest touch and the gentlest kiss. Just a light wave of her perfume and one of her seductive, irresistible smirks were enough to make me drip with desire.

There's never be a comparison.

And there will never be one, I thought, as my heart fluttered wildly in my chest and my core clenched repeatedly when she sucked and nibbed lightly at my bottom lip, ripping another moan from my throat with that simple, yet incredibly sensual gesture.

I settled more comfortably, supporting part of my weight on my elbow while my other hand kept exploring and remapping every part of her that I could reach from that position; passing between her breasts, cupping and squeezing them gently, _loving_ how abundant and soft they felt in my hand, but demanding more, conflicted between wanting to keep kissing her - swallowing each one of her low groans of appreciation just like she swallowed my high moans of excitement - and going lower to pay attention to the rest of that wonderful body that was waiting for me, and which patient, as I could feel from the desperate, more demanding movements of her hands on me, was running out.

I just couldn't help myself.

I couldn't have enough of those full, deliciously sweet and soft lips, of that silky, incredibly talented tongue, and of the general blissful warmth of her mouth.

But when my hand went lower, past her flat, toned abdomen, sliding down her navel until I was met with a small patch of short hair, my resolution started to crumble, collapsing completely when, with bathed breath and a shiver of anticipation crawling slowly up my spine I went just a little lower.

Liquid heat greeted me. Making me moan softly against her lips for the copious amount of wetness that I felt coating my fingertips at that first, tentative touch.

"God... Alex..." Her name slipped from my lips in the softest whisper, just like my fingers slipped through her slick, velvety folds as I explored her so intimately after so very, very long.

"Pi-Pipes..."

The plea in her deep, slightly husky, incredibly sexy voice as she called me by my nickname...

The light gasp that fell from her lips and that turned into a low groan, mixing in the air with mine when I pressed my fingertips against the hard, little, sensitive bud of her clit...

And the hard buck of her hips against my hand when I slid two fingers on either side of the small hardened bud of nerves, trapping it before starting milking it gently, almost teasingly.

I pulled back just in time to catch a glimpse of her beautiful face, watching her eyes rolling into the back of her head right before she tilted her head back, leaving the exquisite, ivory column of her elegant throat completely exposed as in an invitation for me.

I didn't have to think even once about it, I just dipped my head for those last few inches and assaulted her with kisses, licking and nibbing gently at the very sensitive spot resting right under her jaw and ear, listening to the low groans of pleasure that she tried to suppress in her throat but that came out anyway, falling oh so delightfully from her lips despite her best efforts as she turned her head to give me even more access.

My entire body couldn't stop trembling, my lungs couldn't seem to be able to receive enough air to steady my breathing, and I could feel my flesh burning right under my skin as if lava itself was running through my veins. And all the beautiful, encouraging sounds that my attentions were eliciting from the gorgeous woman beneath me, only made those sensations a thousand times stronger.

Her comforting warmth enveloped me.

Her intoxicating scent obfuscated my senses.

Making me blind, deaf and unable to feel anything else that wasn't _her_.

I was surrounded by bliss.

My movements were fast, but not hurried, precise but without even realizing it as all I wanted more than anything was to enjoy and drink in each one of the reactions that I was getting from her with my touch, with my kisses or even just with the whisper of my warm breath against the most sensitive spots of her throat and collarbone as I continued to leave a trail of kisses down her sensual neck, latching on to her pulse point and sucking lightly, then more vigorously, biting her not so gently only to soothe the sensitive area with my tongue afterward.

She tasted so good. And the lightest hint of salty sweat that had started to gather there, mixed just perfectly with the dominant sweetness of her skin.

I continued my journey down her collarbone, reaching her chest and her perfect, round breasts.

The faintest wave of a very familiar scent caught immediately my attention as I my lips grazed the very sensitive peak of one of her generous mounds; it was sweet. With that very particular undertone of almonds that made my mouth water, and at that point, I was unable to keep my eyes shut any longer.

I let them flutter open and my lips begged immediately to be sealed around that perfect, small, rosy nipple in front of me and have a taste. And when I felt the light tug on the back of my head bringing me just a little closer to what I desired, I took that subtle gesture as a further encouragement.

An invitation that I wouldn't have turned down for anything.

My head bent for the last inch before I could even register the movement, guided by my instinct, my desire, my too eager body... And by the burning flames of pure lust that I saw flickering into half lidded emerald eyes when my gaze darted up to meet Alex's for a brief but intense second, witnessing once again the wonderful sight of her tilting her head back and releasing a slightly trembling moan as soon as I sealed my lips around her small hard nipple, circling it with my tongue before sucking it in my mouth while I cupped her breast gently, yet firmly.

She shivered beneath me and I felt how her abdominal muscles twitched as she inhaled shakily right before she arched her back off the floor, pushing her chest further against me and keeping me in place with her hand, silently begging for more.

She didn't have to.

I was just as lost in the sensation as she was.

And to add a little more to all of that, I grazed my teeth across that stiff point, loving the way her breath hitched in her throat when I gave a wide, open mouth kiss and sucked hard one last time before releasing her with a soft, wet pop, only so that I could pay the same kind of attentions to the other twin waiting bud.

I could have easily spent entire hours just doing that, listening to all the beautiful sounds of approval she made and see how close I could have brought her toward the edge.

The thought was incredibly tempting, but when she bucked her hips against my still teasingly exploring hand and I felt how slick with desire she was, even more than a few moments previous, that temptation to keep sucking and licking at her breasts, was put aside in favor of a new, much stronger urge that was impossible to resist.

I released her nipple with a bit of reluctance, noticing how swollen and impossibly hard they looked after my attentions, replacing immediately the warmth of my mouth with the one of my hand when I heard her small groan of disapproval at the loss, but listening how that soft sound turned into one of excitement and anticipation when I started to go lower.

The unmistikable scent of her lust reached me, filling my nostrils and clenching my stomach so hard that the sensation left me breathless as I made my way down her body just a little faster in between kisses, until I was resting right between her legs.

And at that point, I was the one who couldn't suppress the new low groan that rumbled in my chest when I was met with the beautiful sight of her most intimate part.

She was completely exposed.

Glistening.

Every inch of her.

Her outer lips were parted, swollen, revealing the little, sensitive bud of nerves nestled there.

I could see the thin protective hood already pulled back, leaving the sensitive rosy tip standing proudly, exposed in the cool air, and I could have sworn that I saw it pulsing with need, begging for my attention.

My mouth watered, and I found myself unconsciously licking my lips, eager to take the first taste of the nectar that was covering every inch of her, but unable to take my eyes off the exquisite sight in front of me.

She was so ready for me.

More than ready.

After all the kisses, and the not so subtle touching, I had managed to make her reach a point where she was almost desperate, and the look that I saw on her face when I looked up to meet her gaze, confirmed that thought.

I couldn't help but feel a little smug about it, though.

Proud.

I had spent hours, days, months, _years_ discovering and learning every secret, every sweet spot of her body.

And even after all that time, I hadn't forgotten.

I knew all her weak points. And I had made them my strongest ones with her.

She was at my mercy. But only because she let me to. If she really wanted, I knew that she would have been more than able to flip us over, invert our position and take me like in one of the many ones of the most passionate encouters that we had shared in the past.

But she didn't.

Because, just like any other time, she could feel my desire.

And in that moment I needed to have her like this more than anything.

I needed to claim her and make her mine again.

And when I noticed that a new drop of clear fluid gushed out from her tight, pulsing opening, I simply couldn't resist any longer.

And neither could she.

I deliberately ignored and put aside to my own need, didn't matter how loudly my body was begging for it, to focus completely on hers.

I groaned, gripping her long thighs more firmly as she parted them a little more for me, eagerly, feeling how they trembled in my hands with a sense of anticipation.

My gaze travelled up to her body until I locked eyes with her, never diverting them, enjoying the way I saw those stunning green pools darkening with overwhelming desire as I dipped my head for the last few inches and took her in my mouth, feeling my stomach clenching with a wave of pure pleasure when I saw her tilting her head back and releasing a long breathless groan.

I ran my tongue for her entire length, starting from her opening, gathering the juices that were pooling there with the tip before moving up to reach her waiting, hard, little bud of nerves.

I kept the movement deliberately slow, because I wanted to savour every instant of that first touch, from the feeling of her tightening the grip that she had on the back of my head, to the incredible, more intense one of her clit twitching when I lashed it with my tongue. And at that point, I was the one who couldn't hold back a moan.

I was unable to keep my eyes from flutter shut, and when the sweetness of that particular, unique flavor spread in my mouth, I almost fainted.

She had always tasted wonderfully.

A strong, lightly salty, and uniquely sweet flavor.

It was purely Alex.

It was _perfect_.

But that small sip of her juices only made me realize exactly how incredibly thirsty I was for her.

And I needed much more.

I wanted to draw every drop I could from her, everything she was willing to give me. Everything she had. And much to my delight, when I repeated the movement with my tongue, I was met with even more wetness at her opening.

I gathered as much of it as I could, listening closely to every sweet noise that Alex was making above me as I spent a few extra seconds litterally drinking directly from her source, circling the tight ring of muscles at her entrance before pulling back and return up to her throbbing clit.

I placed a few tender kisses right to the exposed rosy tip and she groaned at the sensation, trying unsuccessfully to stiffle it, and listening how that same loud, exquisite throaty sound turned into an even louder and higher moan as soon as I took her in my mouth, sealing my lips around the hard little bud of nerves, sucking her before dragging my tongue in slow circles over that stiff point.

Her hips quivered as she bucked against my mouth, hard, searching for more.

And so more I gave her. Gripping her thigh and placing it over my shoulder to spread her even wider to me while I tried to keep her hips still as much as I could, but inevitably ending up to follow Alex's rocking motion, and even if she had some sort of power over that, _I_ was the one who decided the pressure of my tongue and the intensity of how hard I wanted suck her, and soon, we found the perfect rhythm that satisfied the both of us.

"Oh fuck..." She cursed softly under her breath before tilting her head back and releasing another long breathless moan as soon as I sucked her just a little harder.

Her clit twitched between my lips, and a new flood of wetness poured out of her, coating my chin and making her impossibly slick.

The desire to have another taste of those sweet juices had the better on me, and before I knew it, I found myself releasing her from my mouth, dragging my tongue lower and pushing forward, past the pulsing ring of muscle at her tight entrance to taste her even better.

Slid in was easy, and even if my tongue could only tease at penetration, Alex had always enjoyed that sensation very much nonetheless.

And just like all the other times I had done that, that one was no exception, her body responded with enthusiasm, feeling as her inner muscles clenched around the tip of my tongue, trying to pull me in deeper.

She groaned, loudly, tightening the hold that she had on the back of my head, jerking her hips forward and seeking for more before trying to grind her center over my mouth.

I couldn't decide which one of her reactions I loved the most; if it was feeling her twitch between my lips as I listened to her muffled, barely contained and much needier throaty cries falling so deliciously from her lips when I sucked at her clit, or if I enjoyed more the breathless groans that I heard rumble low in her chest and the feeling of her inner muscles hugging me tightly whenever I pushed my tongue inside of her as deep as I could until my jaw hurt.

I was unable to decide. But what I was sure of, was that each one of those noises had me addicted, and so I kept switching, drifting back and forth until she was writhing above me, arching her back and lifting her hips, trying desperately to follow my movements.

Even she was torn in her own indecision.

And when I noticed that the rocking motion of her hips became broken and even more insistent, I knew she was close.

She clung at the back of my head, tightly, in the same moment that my gaze drifted up to look at her, seeing the confirmation of my suspects covering her gorgeous face.

Her lips were parted in a silent scream, taking in small sips of air, and when her half lidded eyes opened just a little more revealing how dark they were, I realized exactly how dangerously close to the edge she was. And that, was the last thing I needed to see.

My core clenched in front of that look filled with desire and need, and I gripped her thigh more firmly, increasing my efforts and focusing completely on her little bud of nerves. Alterning between lashing it with my tongue in quick but precise strokes, and tugging it between my lips before sucking it harder in my mouth.

"Oh fuck!" She cursed, screaming, barely managing to keep it down enough to not risk to draw unwanted attentions, tightening the hold that she had on the back of my head to compensate, fisting my hair, keeping me in place in a silent encouragement to continue, and if my lips weren't occupied at the moment, I would have probably smirked in satisfaction for that enthusiastic reaction.

Instead, I continued with my devoted attentions, and it wasn't long before I noticed the heavy change in her breathing or the way her legs started to tremble as she lifted her hips over and over.

I had to use all my strength to keep at least a little still those powerful muscles, holding her down just with my hands, but I succeeded, and I took advantage of those few brief seconds to seal my lips around her clit, sucking her harder at the same time that I circled my tongue around her.

"Oh god... Fuck! Fuck! Pi-Pipes! I-I'm gonna -" But she didn't have occasion to say anything else.

And the obvious part that was left of that sentence was completed in the best way possible.

Her entire body went rigid beneath me, I heard the broken, shaky moan escape from her lips an heartbeat before I felt a fresh flood of warmth pour out of her and splash over my chin.

I had to fight to keep my eyes from flutter shut and savour fully that indescribable sensation, but I managed, because the desire to look up and witness the breathtaking sight of Alex shattering as she came in my mouth was much stronger.

My gaze travelled up her body, noticing that at some point she had propped herself up on one elbow, admiring and groaning at the view of her abdominal muscles rippling with each wave of pleasure that assaulted her, before I continued my journey up, past the rosy, hard nipples standing proudly on her generous mounds.

But unfortunately, her head was tilted back, and the only thing I could see was the exposed column of her throat and her black hair falling back between her shoulder blades, catching just a glimpse of her mouth falling open in a silent scream as I kept licking and sucking her, trying to extend her pleasure for as long as I could, wanting that moment to last just a little longer.

Eventually, her trembling hips started to slow down, and the firm grip on the back of my head loosened.

In any other moment I would have probably continued and kept cleaning her with my tongue until I knew that she couldn't take it anymore, but feeling her come like that only made me desire to feel it again, over and over, and apparently, if the familiar gentle yet purposeful tug that Alex gave on the back of my head as she once again asked me wordlessly to come up was any indication, then I knew that she was feeling the same.

This time however, I also wanted a chance to look at her face before she would fall apart under me.

Even if she slumped back against the floor, and I felt her muscles twitching weakly while she regained her breathing, I knew that she wasn't done. I knew that she had more for me.

But I couldn't help but feel incredibly proud and satisfied that in just a few minutes I had managed to turn her into a puddle like this. For once, the role were reversed, and I had every intention to savor as much of it as I could.

I pulled back from her center with more than a bit of reluctance after I had placed one last tender kiss on the exposed tip of her clit, licking my lips and wiping away the rest of her wetness from my chin, barely resisting the urge to lick those sweet juices from the back of my hand, not wanting even a single drop of her to go to waste as I crawled on top of her, listening to her heavy breathing while I tried to also regain mine, and noticing the new glistening drops of sweat that had formed on her chest and abdomen.

Even her neck was a little sweaty and when looked at her face, I felt a low throb pulsing between my legs and the same familiar fluttering feeling starting in my chest when I saw how beautiful she looked like that.

Her face was flushed in a very flattering shade of pink, hair splayed across the floor, lips still puffy from our heavy kissing session of before and parted to take in occasional, uneven sips of air, and as soon as she registered my presence, her eyes fluttered open, and I was greeted by those stunning green gems of hers.

They were so dark.

Yet incredibly bright. Even more than usual.

Making the immeasurable desire that was still burning into them even more obvious to me.

I had seen it so many times before, that even after all those years I could still recognize it.

My assumption of before was correct, she really did need more. And she wasn't the only one. I had every intention to give her whatever she needed, and more.

I leaned in for that last inch and claimed her lips in a hungry kiss that she eagerly returned, moaning at the taste of herself that she found still lingering in my mouth when our tongues met, starting a new fierce duel while hand my went lower and lower following a familiar old path down her gorgeous body, and soon, I was resting right between her parted legs, met with even more wetness than before.

She groaned at that first touch and spread her legs even more to give me better access, although it was really unnecessary; she was already completely open to me, but I appreciated immensely seeing her so eager for more. For _me_.

I didn't make her wait a second longer and I didn't waste time with teasing strokes.

She was ready. And she needed me. So I went lower, pressing two fingers against her entrance.

I meant to stay there just a moment longer, wanting to enjoy the incredible feeling of her tight ring of muscles pulsing under the pads of my fingers, but she was so wet, so slick that stay out was impossible.

I simply couldn't help myself.

The tip of my fingertips stretched her opening and I slipped in till my knuckles.

Tight clinging heat hugged me immediately, trying to suck me in even deeper, and the sensation was so intense that it forced us apart in a sudden need for air her as she clung onto me, trembling, cursing softly under her breath before moaning my name in a way that made my heart leap with sentiment.

I didn't even have to wait for her to get accustomed to the new, very welcomed intrusion, instead, I started to pump in and out of her, deliberately choosing a fast, hard rhythm. My deep, forceful thrusts filled her completely, and had her lift her hips to follow my movement, listening to how her delicious low, throaty groans of pleasure became even louder whenever I slammed a bit more forcefully inside her and my palm came in contact with her clit over and over.

"God... Pipes! F-fuck! I-I need..."

She needed more.

And just like that, the rest of her broken sentence turned into a long breathless raspy moan in the same moment I slipped inside of her adding a third finger.

I watched transfixed the pleasure wash over her face as I stretched her further and she accepted me in, hooking a knee around my waist so that I could go even deeper.

"Oh Alex..." I breathed her name, completely overwhelmed by the glorious sensation of her tight velvety walls clenching and fluttering repeatedly around me while I nuzzled her neck, kissing and sucking softly at every sensitive spot of her throat and collarbone before making my way up once again.

I picked up the same harsh rhythm of before, listening how her groans increased of volume with every thrust.

It took me a while to realize that I had started to guide my movement adding the motion of my hips, maybe I did it because I thought that like this my thrusts would have been more forceful, or maybe it was a more unconscious gesture, as if I was somehow trying to find some kind of purchase against my throbbing core.

I didn't know the reason, but apparently Alex had noticed it too, and before I could even realize it, I felt her hand travelling down my side and hip, until she shifted so that she could push it between us and rest it right on my center.

During all that time I had been able to put aside my needs in favour to focus completely on hers, yet, at the first brush of her fingers against my core, I nearly came. It took every drop of self control I had left in me, but I managed to hold back, even if the low groan that I heard rumbling in her throat when she felt how impossibly wet I was, didn't make things any easier for the tighteness that I felt in my lower abdomen. Nor it did when she went lower and lined up two long fingers against my opening.

It was too much. I wasn't able to resist to that touch, knowing how wonderful she would have felt inside me.

Our eyes locked as I shifted a little in my position to straddle her thigh so it would have been more comfortable for both, and as soon as I was settled, she started to push inside.

One smooth thrust was all it took. The light burn of the stretch at my opening only added to the powerful wave of pleasure that hit me when she filled so deliciously.

My mouth fell open in a silent scream then as I bucked hard against her hand trying to take those long fingers even deeper inside me. I didn't succeed, but she got immediately the message of what I was trying to do, and she did it for me, pushing in impossibly deeper, immediately finding and hitting that sweet spot on my front wall.

"Fuck!" I muttered, letting my head fall and rest on the crook of her neck, listening to our combined pants and groans as we quickly fell into the same rhythm, not knowing how long we were going to last, but savouring every second of it, along with every whispered broken sentence, every breathless request for more and word or sound of encouragement that left our lips, until we were trembling with each thrust, barely balancing on the edge of our approaching climax.

A couple of deep, hard, precise thrusts had already made me desperate, and when at the next one she curled over and over her fingers to deliberately stroke that sweet swollen spot on my front walls, that sensation combined with her intoxicating scent flooding my nose, with her warmth surrounding me, and the feeling of her inner muscles squeezing incredibly tightly around my fingers, it was impossible to hold back.

With one last effort I pushed as deep as I could inside of her stroking her clit with my thumb in fast circles.

That was it.

Maybe it was feeling her come around me, feel her wetness slid out of her and into my palm, as her inner muscles rippled over and over around my fingers, or maybe it the feeling of her thrusting inside me and curling repeatedly her fingers against the magic spot on my front wall that she had made me discover and that she still remembered after all those long years...

All I knew was that a second later, I was falling with her right into oblivion.

And this time, even if I caught just a glimpse of the pure pleasure that covered her beautiful face as she came.

I stared in awe in front of that breathtaking sight, but despite my best efforts and strong desire to watch her for all the duration, the soul shattering pleasure coursing through my veins as I came forced my eyes closed, and the only other thing that I registered was the feeling of her lips on mine before we screamed our release into each other mouth, clinging to the other with every last drop of strength that we had left as the most intense wave of pleasure washed over us, making my head spin to the point that I was sure that I was going to pass out for the combination of some many sensations all at once.

My orgasm hit me with devastating force, leaving me a breathless shuddering mess on top of her as I rode through the last pulses of my aftershock, feeling as my inner muscles continued to flutter, even if more weakly, around her long, incredibly talented fingers, much like she was doing around my own.

We kept moving together, trying to extend the other's pleasure as long as possible until our bodies were satisfied. Spent. And we slowed down, eventually stopping completely, but remaining in that same position, panting, gasping. With me partially collapsed on top of her and her other hand resting on the back of my neck to keep me there where her shoulder and chest met; neither of the too willing to give up that blissful closeness for anything.

My ears were ringing, every nerve of my body was humming with the aftertaste of that sweet release, white lights were still flashing behind my closed eyes, and even if my lungs were still screaming for air, I simply couldn't help myself when I lifted my head just enough to blindly find and brush my lips against hers in the gentlest kiss.

She responded immediately, kissing me back just as gently.

An innocent kiss that brought us back into our bodies from our high in the most tender way and that gave us the sweet distraction that we both needed when we started to slowly pull out from each other.

I felt so incredibly empty when she had slid completely out of me, my inner muscles clenched around nothing, longing to feel her back in even if I knew I was too sensitive, but her loving embrace and her soothing, tender kisses made up for that loss.

After a few more moments we pulled back and I let my eyes to flutter open for the first time after long minutes, meeting a sight that made my heart leap and flutter in my chest.

"Hey there..." Alex greeted me, whispering the words oh so softly with the most beautiful, tender smile and the most vivid emerald eyes I had ever seen filled with immense sentiment.

"Hi..." I whispered back just as softly with a smile of my own that turned into a more timid yet always full one when I felt her gently brushing aside a slightly damp lock of hair from my face and keeping her hand there against my cheek.

"That was..." She began to say, her voice coming out a little ragged and much deeper than usual, noticing the understandable, contained hint of incredulity and awe that appeared in her eyes as if in a first lucid realization of what had happened.

I smiled lovingly at her and before she could continue, I concluded for us both, already knowing what she meant.

"I know..." I agreed, placing my hand above hers, never taking my eyes off her mystic emerald ones. "Me too..." I whispered then even more softly, feeling my body humming with delight and my heart skipping a beat at the reminder of what we had just shared.

After that, I watched how the corner of her mouth lifted in a more tender variation of the irresistible smirk that I had always loved so much.

She stroked my cheekbone with her thumb and for how simple that touch was, I couldn't help but melt in front of such sweetness, leaning against it and closing my eyes with a sigh of contentment.

The security that I felt before when I first dragged her there, was nowhere to be found. I didn't need it anymore, and now, that security had been replaced by the glow that I felt wrapped around us and by the effect that the sweet look on Alex's face had on me.

I kissed her one more time, unable to resist to the softness of her rosy lips, and when I pulled back I placed my head on the crook of her neck, feeling her wrapping her arms around me, bringing warmth and immeasurable comfort to my spent body and my now glowing soul.

Another hum of contentment rumbled in my throat, feeling as my heart fluttered wildly in my chest when I inhaled deeply and my nose was suddenly flooded with that sweet, mixed, very particular perfume on her skin. A unique perfume that could only have been described as _us._

Even after years spent apart, the result of our scorching passion had the same delicious, addicting taste and the same intoxicating scent.

It was like reliving a moment of my previous life all over again. Only this time we weren't in her bedroom snuggled under the covers with some rhythm and blues playing softly in the background.

We were in prison. Lying on the hard wood floor of the chapel, making of that small spot behind the altar our small safe refuge. We were both aware that anyone could have walked in on us in any moment, but neither of the two seemed to care.

I wasn't ready to give up all of that just yet. The fear of getting busted wasn't even comparable to the extreme reluctance that I felt just at the idea of breaking that blissful moment of deep connection. And apparently, Alex was feeling just the same if the way she tightened the hold around me a little more was any indication.

We cuddled, seeking the warmth of the other, like we had done so many times, as I watched the beautiful effect that the usually depressing morning light coming from the stained window of the prison's chapel had as it played on Alex's alabaster skin, all while remaining in a comfortable silence.

Silence was good. And I couldn't believe how much I had desired for it since coming to prison.

Later we would have had all the time we wanted to talk and say what our bodies had not expressed during our heated, passionate moment.

For now, I wanted it to be just _us_ for a little longer. In something that was more than a stolen moment, even if I still didn't know exactly what all of that meant. But knowing that it wasn't just the need of connection, the necessity to feel someone else's touch on me, or the desperate need of release that had me act like that.

I locked away the part of me that felt confused, not wanting to deal with any of that at the moment. Not when I had Alex in my arms, naked, and so beautiful, holding me as if I was the most precious thing she ever had and demanding for nothing more. Making me feel safe like only she was able to.

For the first time, I felt like myself again. Not only since I got to prison.

But after many long years.

And during those long, blissful moments were nothing else existed beside the feeling of our spent bodies entangled together, sensations, thoughts and emotions merged.

The frenzy that had consumed us earlier was gone, replaced by the infinite tenderness that melted me from the inside, making my heart flutter wildly and jump with sentiment against my ribcage, like no one else but only Alex had ever been able to make it do it.

There, in her warm, loving, familiar embrace, I felt safe and cozy. Like finally returning at home.

She was where I had always belonged. The one my heart would have always desired and reached for.

My hand had started to remap her body once again, but this time in a much more loving and tender way that didn't hold the same sexual demand of before. I caressed every curve I came across, unable to take my eyes off her as they followed the same path of my fingers. As if after all that had just happened I still needed to make sure she was really there with me. As if I needed a confirmation that it was all real...

Drops of sweat were glistening on her perfect ivory skin after our very passionate session of love making, accentuating the already astonishing beauty of her body and making me hum softly in appreciation.

I could feel her eyes on me as I explored her, but she didn't say anything. She just let me, continuing to caress my hair and massage delicately the back of my neck with her fingertips in that particular way I had always loved whenever she did it.

There wasn't a thing about me that she had forgotten.

My hand went lower, past her curve of her waist, the sweet swell of her hip, until I reached the top of her thigh.

In the fog of passion that was blurring my vision earlier, I had noticed the stain of colours that was covering a great portion on the outer side of her leg, but only then I saw those colours taking form into a draw.

Instictively, I reached out, with small frown pulling at my eyebrows.

 _She didn't have this one when we-_ No. When _I_ left her, I corrected myself as I started to slowly trace my fingertips over the outlines of the large tattoo, examining it and taking in its form.

A rose. And a woman... With a lonely tear rolling down her cheek.

It was heartbreakingly sad.

But also beautiful in its way.

I was just tracing that detail and the outline of the cheek of the woman, trying to make sense in that image, when I suddenly felt Alex tense ever so slightly against my touch.

And maybe it was on reflex, or maybe in a half conscious realization that hit me unexpectadly, but an heartbeat later, I tensed too, halting my movement and feeling as an unpleasant sensation settled heavily in my chest.

The question of why would she have marked indelibly her skin with something so mournful started bouncing in my head, and for how much I didn't want to think about that period, my mind drifted inevitably there.

"It's beautiful..." I found myself saying at last after a few moments, softly, speaking through the lump that was forming in my throat and reasuming the affectionate strokes of my thumb on the soft skin of her tattooed thigh.

But she didn't relax against my tender touch, and when I raised my gaze to look right into her eyes, I regretted immediately that decision.

The sadness that I saw lying in there was enough to feel my heart crack open, not fooled by the small, clearly unsincere, forced smile that flashed for a second across her face before she diverted her gaze.

In front of that look, my heart dropped, and a the knot in my throat tightened even more, to the point that it started to actually hurt.

Yet, unable to shake that thought off, and hoping with all my being that I was wrong, I found myself asking "When did you... Is this for..." _For your mom? For me?_

But my voice trailed off, unable to complete that question.

Time seemed to slow down as I waited for her to raise her gaze.

But she never did. On the contrary, she tilted her head down even further, partially shielding her face from my vision with her long black hair.

Silence had never been loudest.

Her answer was deafening.

If I had any more doubts left, now, I had the confirmation that I wanted, only to realize too late that I would have prefered not knowing it.

Not knowing what to say or if I should have even said anything, I remained silent, letting my gaze drop and starting to pull away my hand from her thigh.

It was a scar of the past. A wound that had never healed completely. And I felt like I didn't deserve to touch her where that painful memento rested.

But when she registered that I was actually pulling away from her, she took my hand, gently, so gently that the gesture both confused me, but most of all reassured my troubled mind.

And this time, when I dared to look up at her, I was met with a small smile on her face, that for how little it was, and for how much the veil of sadness was still there clouding her eyes, it was sincere.

"It's okay Pipes..." She reassured me, letting go of my hand and tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

But I shook my head, diverting my eyes from hers and biting on my bottom lip.

My gaze shifted down, where my hand had returned to rest on her tattoo and I looked at the woman painted on her leg, who seemed to look right at me with that incredibly sad expression, and I ran my thumb across her cheek, as if I was trying to wipe away that lonely tear.

...As if I was trying to take away Alex's old pain. Feeling my heart breaking all over again as I realized exactly how much I had made suffer the woman I had loved with every fiber of my being.

Eventually it was her gentle touch under my chin that made me look up at her once again.

"It's okay kid." She repeated even more softly, nodding with a gentle smile, and in that moment, I chose to believe to her words, and to her small sincere smile.

In response to such show of understanding, where words wouldn't have been enough to express what I felt, I could only do one thing. I cupped her cheek, leaning in tentatively to make sure that my touch was welcomed, and when I saw that she didn't pull back, I kissed her with immense gentleness and emotion, trying to convey into that kiss every regret I felt and that was still alive in me.

If with just a few simple words she had somehow managed to take away some of the heaviness from my chest, in that moment, with that kiss, she did what I hadn't done when she needed me the most.

She comforted me, reassured me, and even if I felt like I didn't deserve such treatment, I needed it.

Needed to know that even if she had never forgiven me for all of that and for the decision that I had taken, she still cared so much about me that she was willing to let it go.

I knew it would have been just temporarly, but I accepted it nonetheless.

Maybe we both needed it.

And when we had taken everything from the other, alleviated and soothed as much as we could, and then pushed aside the burns of the past, all that remained was just us, hearts slowly opening a little further, allowing access to more pleasant and beautiful moments that we had shared.

No pain. No wounds. Just _us_. Like we used to be.

When we parted, I leaned my forehead against hers, tenderly nuzzling her nose and cheek as her sweet breath caressed my face.

"I've missed you." I whispered softly at last against her soft lips. _"So much_ " I left unsaid, but making sure that she could hear it in my voice and see it in my eyes when I pulled back to look at her, caressing her cheeks with my fingertips.

She smiled at me, lovingly, a smile that she had only reserved for me and that seeing it on her beautiful face again after so long, made my heart flutter wildly, feeling as it skipped a beat when she answered me with a glint in her eyes.

"I've missed you too, kid."

I didn't know where all of this would have lead us. Nothing seemed certain anymore.

But when we kissed again, _that word_ started echoing softly in my mind. Feeling as the same emotion started beating much more loudly in my chest.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone :)**


End file.
